


The Cuddliest Werewolf

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott shifts for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddliest Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Because the [Squishables werewolf plush](http://www.amazon.com/Squishable-Mini-Werewolf-Plush-7/dp/B00I55TTT0) is the cutest thing ever. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/139767334918/stiles-barely-had-time-to-internalize-the-fact) on tumblr.

Stiles barely had time to internalize the fact that werewolves suddenly existed when Scott began to turn into one in front of him. _Oh my god, I'm going to get eaten._ Stiles swallowed. Maybe, possibly Scott wouldn't see him as a threat. Maybe he'd been wrong and Scott was actually developing cancer instead. Not that cancer was preferable, but Stiles also really wasn't down with getting devoured.

Scott began to turn before Stiles' eyes, his body growing a suit of fur and his eyes turning gold.

"You need to run, Stiles," he roared through a mouthful of sharp teeth.

And Stiles wanted to be there for his bro, but he also wanted to stay alive, so he left the job of restraining Scott to the handcuffs around Scott's wrists and inched back toward the door. He was nearly there when Scott ripped through his handcuffs... and started growing smaller? Was he turning into an actual wolf? Death by curiosity wasn't that bad of a way to go, Stiles decided, and didn't leave.

Scott grew smaller, wider, and his fur poofed outwards until he was one small ball of wolfy cuteness.

"I'm serious, you have to get away from me!" the little wolf cried, and Stiles almost collapsed into a puddle of goo.

"I need to pet you. For, ah, research purposes."

Scott peered up at him, his soft fuzzy eyebrows moving to make him look even cuter. "Fine. Just be careful."

Stiles leaned down, and down, and down, and ran his fingers through Scott's silky, poofy fur.

If this was what being a werewolf looked like, the alpha could sign him right up, Stiles decided.

**Author's Note:**

> (No one who's seen Peter's wolf form has lived to tell the tale.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
